


Mission Report

by zetsubonna



Series: All American Bicycle [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Competence Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested: Hey. Hey, Bucky and Steve having a serious danger and competence kink. Hey. Hey. Bucky and Steve rutting in an alleyway like stupid teenagers because they're high on adrenaline and CHRIST, Steve, do you know what you look like out there-- shut up, Buck, you're just as bad, just look at you. Steve and Bucky coming back home sweaty and loose and satisfied, and everyone thinks it's because of the fight. (The sex when they finally get to their room is AMAZING.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Report

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not A Romantic Bone in Your Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089737) by [zetsubonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna). 



”Where’s Steve?” Sam asked.

“Keep walking,” Natasha advised him.

“Wait, Barnes is gone, too,” Clint noted. “Did they go somewhere together-?”

“Don’t ask questions,” Natasha ordered. “They’ll catch up.”

* * *

Bucky snarled as he shoved his fingers past the notches that hooked Steve’s shirt into his pants beneath his belt, and Steve took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into Bucky’s mouth.

“ _Twelve?!_ “ Steve growled.

"Fifteen,” Bucky corrected. “You missed three. You were-”

Steve bit the side of his neck and Bucky swallowed a loud moan. “My fella’s the best in the business.”

“The way you move is fuckin’ obscene,” Bucky countered, rolling their hips together. “You didn’t used to be this good.”

“I got better,” Steve acknowledged. “This okay?”

“You kidding?” Bucky yanked Steve up and pinned him to the wall by his beltloops. “Ain’t illegal no more, right? So who gives a goddamn?”

“We’re in uniform,” Steve muttered, but he was grinning. “Or I’d hit my knees right now.”

“No,” Bucky said, nipping his bottom lip. “Oh, Hell no.”

“Oh, really?” Steve’s brows went up. “Why not?”

“I’m not playin’ nice no more,” Bucky informed him. “We’re gonna wrestle for it, and you’re gonna lose.”

Steve shivered, and Bucky grinned. “And that’s why you’re gonna lose,” he clarified. “Even going at me get you hard now, Stevie?”

“Oh, shut up,” Steve complained, grabbing Bucky’s ass with both hands and pulling him so they ground against each other. “I can’t help it.”

“If you could help it, it wouldn’t be so sexy,” Bucky rocked up on his toes so he could bite at Steve’s mouth again, and they took turns tongue-fucking each other until Steve’s communicator crackled.

“Rogers? Barnes? Report.”

“We’re fine,” Bucky insisted, rolling his eyes even as he shoved his left hand so far down the back of Steve’s uniform pants that the Kevlar blend creaked in protest. “We’re coming.”

Steve waited until Bucky’s hand dropped away from the transmission button and then took Bucky’s earlobe between his teeth and tugged. Bucky whimpered. “Not in this alley, maybe,” he amended between the two of them. “But as soon as we hit the showers? Mm. Definitely.”


End file.
